


Certain Needs

by EmBethMarsh



Category: The Inbetweeners
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Slash, Teenagers, The Inbetweeners - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, inbetweeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage boys have certain needs but sometimes they can't find anyone to fulfil those needs. Sometimes they have to turn to their friends. Ficlet Jay/Simon, set before The Inbetweeners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Needs

For Jay and Simon, it had been another boring, repetitive and all round shit weekend. Not only had they had fuck all to do, but their other friend, Neil, was no-where to be found. Sometimes Neil just seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth, he hadn't been on any websites, neither was he responding to either Jay or Simon's texts. But, believe it or not, that was normal Neil behaviour. However, the absence of their mate had meant Simon and Jay had been stuck together since Friday afternoon until Sunday night and they officially exhausted everything that was available to do in their small town.

For now they were sat in Jay's bedroom, playing an Xbox game that they'd already played about 5 times now. Jay's parents were out along with his sister and sometimes the boys would steal Jay's dad's booze and drink a little bit of it until they convinced themselves they were drunk. It was only ever 2 or 3 sips each but being young, that seemed to be enough. Their ritual had come to recent end, however, when the boys discovered it now took a minimal of a noticeable amount of alcohol for them to achieve intoxication. Obviously, this would mean that Jay's dad could easily spot they'd been drinking it, which would land Jay in masses of trouble whilst Simon usually got off scot-free. And there wasn't much else to do around his house anyway.

After five goes at this game, Simon was getting officially bored, mainly because Jay wasn't providing much competition and he'd beat him each time. With each successful victory, Simon had made little mocking comments afterwards, not meaning any harm but they had really wound up Jay hence their fifth game as he was now determined to beat Simon.

Unfortunately, it was another loss on Jay's part and along with that came one of Simon's annoying comments,

"Hope you've got better finger work with girls." He remarked and gestured towards the controller, which Jay through to the floor in frustration making Simon jump. It wasn't entirely Simon's fault that Jay was annoyed, it was like the boredom of this weekend, the aggravation he'd been receiving from his dad and the stress of GCSEs that had all pent upside him; he was finally at breaking point, "Ooo, calm down." Simon stated in a high pitched, mocking tone as he placed the controller on the bedside table, "Just 'cause you're shit at this game, doesn't mean..." The sixteen year old began, however, he was suddenly cut off when Jay threw a punch towards him. Not expecting it, Simon fell back from the blow, even if it had been pretty pathetic, and Jay suddenly jumped him. If Jay's parents had walked in now and seen the sight of Jay straddling Simon, both laid on the bed, it would have provoked some awkward questions, but fortunately they were out and neither boy seemed to care much about that anyway. Simon was trying to push Jay off him whilst the latter tried to keep him down and throw more punches at the same time.

Their attempts went on for quite some time until Jay seemed to get a firm grip of Simon's wrists in each of his own, meaning he was completely pushed down. The only problem was that now Jay didn't have a hand free to continue his pitiful punches. Both were out of breath and seemed to take that second to get it back, Jay trying to look threatening to Simon, whilst Simon just looked up to Jay sort of defiantly, sort of confused. Neither party spoke but continued staring.

What was he doing? He shouldn't be taking all his problems out on Simon like this. They were best friends and they had been for about 10 years. Yet, he'd resorted to taking out all the stupid shit happening in his life right now on his best friend. It didn't seem right. Jay continued watching his friends face, thinking about how long they'd known each other, thinking about their friendship and thinking about Simon in general. Thinking about the position they were both currently in and thinking about how good Simon looked underneath him like this. No, wait, did he really just think that? He couldn't have. But it was true.

What was he doing? Jay shouldn't be taking all his problems out on him like this. He knew that there were a lot of issues in Jay's life and he was kind of sorry he provoked him but had he really deserved a punch for it? From his best friend? Simon didn't know whether to be confused about the whole situation or continue trying to look defiant about it all in case Jay was going to continue this fight. Although, when Simon looked up at Jay, he didn't seem threatening anymore. He looked in thought and distant. He felt sorry for Jay sometimes, no, most of the time. Sometimes he wanted to comfort him somehow. He just wasn't sure how to do so without appearing nor being accused of being gay.

That was it, the thoughtful look Simon was displaying was enough; Jay moved forward and for some reason started kissing Simon. He wasn't sure why he was doing it himself, but it felt right. It felt better than right. It was good. And Simon hadn't immediately rejected it, which was instantly a good sign. It went on for a few seconds until Jay loosened his grip on Simon's wrists. That's when Simon pushed him away. Jay snapped back into reality,

"Sorry." He muttered, sheepishly as Simon sat up but continued looking at Jay. Not in a disgusted way, Jay noted, which was genuinely a good thing.

The truth was Simon hadn't minded Jay kissing him. In fact, it was so good that he'd felt it in his cock, which was slightly disturbing him. He'd stopped him in case Jay was going to instantly regret what he was doing. In case, this really wasn't what Jay wanted at all. In case, he pushed Jay too far. But even if his head was saying no, his cock was saying yes and he leant in for another quick kiss. Ah well, if Jay didn't like it, he could always push Simon away this time. But he didn't seem to. In fact, the only kind of pushing Jay had done was moving their heads closer together by holding the back of Simon's head, resulting in a deeper kiss. Simon, who wasn't sure what to do, mimicked Jay's actions, but rather than pushing them together, tousled the other boy's hair.

They both collapsed onto the bed, this time Simon on top of Jay. Legs began entwining and Jay felt the tent in Simon's pants that had formed through the layer of his own jeans and Simon's. He turned them over so Jay regained his position on top, preferring the more controlling position and moved his hands from the back of Simon's head down his chest then stomach, stopping at the bulge. Simon stopped kissing a minute confusedly, and looked up at Jay,

"What... are you doing?" He asked as his friend slowly began to rub the tent from outside the trousers, meaning he had some trouble concentrating. Jay shushed him before leaning back in to continue their kiss. Those were the only two things Jay could do – kiss and wank. In Year 10, Jay had a very brief relationship with a girl and they were always kissing. Nothing more. And he'd got a lot of "self" experience where wanking was concerned. He broke the kiss a second to undo Simon's jeans as Simon, who seemed to have a little bit more of an idea about what he was doing, took the opportunity and kissed Jay's neck. It put him off undoing Simon's trousers slightly, but not entirely as he eventually managed it and thrust his hand down Simon's underwear and began to properly wank him off.

Simon was enjoying this much more than he should be and came within seconds of Jay pumping him. He gave a slight moan muffled by kissing Jay's neck which made Jay smile slightly as he rolled off his friend,

"Sorry." Jay repeated from earlier, not quite sure what had took him over to make him perform these actions. Simon was having similar thoughts, added with wondering how he could get someone to wank him off again,

"Don't worry, we all have..." Simon cleared his throat, "...certain needs." He fastened his trousers, not bothering to clean his cock in case it made things really awkward. He sat up next to Jay, who was simply looking at Simon confused. Oh God, he must be regretting it was all Simon could think. But Jay shook his head,

"No, I meant sorry I hit you."


End file.
